The invention relates to a flying craft with an outer supporting means, at least one driving means such as a driving motor with a propeller, preferably coaxially arranged in relation to the supporting means, a carrier which may be a cabin or steering means, and an annular gap for downward movement of an air stream between the supporting means and the driving means.
A flying craft of this type is disclosed in Austrian PS No. 353,105 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 956,005 filed Oct. 30, 1978, which are incorporated herein by reference. In such craft, the driving unit is mounted on and rotates with the supporting means, and the steering means or cabin is rotatably mounted in relation to the supporting means and the driving unit. The supporting means has the shape of an airfoil profile and, in response to the counter torque of the driving unit, it counterrotes relative to the direction of propeller rotation.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved flying craft which has a stonger aerodynamic lift, requires reduced mechanical effort and prevents carrier rotation by a simple and effective set of vanes.